ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Triple Threat (2011)
Card Triple Threat Match; Loser Must Put his World Championship on the Line against Robbie V at Pain 4 Pride Heart Break Boy (EAW Champion) vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy (EAW World Heavyweight Champion) vs. Y2Impact (EAW Answers World Champion) 5 on 5 Traditional Tag Team Elimination Match Team DEDEDE (Mr. DEDEDE, Alexander Da Vinci, Heart Break Gal, StarrStan, & SG1) vs. Team Banks (CM Banks, Vic Vendetta, Kendra Shamez, Jason Cage, & Christy Cruise) Power vs. Speedy Robbie V vs. Extreme Enigma EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Tornado 3-Way Tag Team #1 Contenders Match Team Starr (Devan Dubian & Chris Hessian) vs. Channel Zero (Kawajai & Apollo Calix) vs. Ross Shackleford & Mr. CT Results *2. As Robbie V was going for the cover, EAW CEO Matt Daniels ran down the ramp and smashes his briefcase onto Robbie's head. Daniels then drags Extreme Enigma toward Robbie and lays EE over Robbie as the Referee had no choice but made the pinfall for EE. After the match, Daniels leaves the ring and grabs a chair near the announce table. He brings it into the ring, sets it up, and takes a seat in the ring in front of Robbie. He was sick and tired of Robbie's success lately even he wants to see him only run Showdown as General Manager. But Robbie got up and sick and tired of Daniels running out here with his goddamn briefcase and screwing his extremists out of matches just because he is not a fan of all of us. Daniels was interested in what Robbie say so he decided to grab his briefcase, and opens it, taking out a bunch of papers. Those papers contained the clause that allows Robbie to headling Pain 4 Pride as the Grand Rampage winner and begins to rip up the Grand Rampage clause, but Robbie hits him with a dropkick. Robbie warned Daniels once as Daniels pulls himself up by the ropes, and angrily approaches Robbie V and told that he made a big mistake as Robbie responded "Yeah? Why don't you tell me how big of a mistake I made? You say GMs should run the show, and not be it, huh?... Well, I'm Robbie V, and I'm the WHOLE-DAMN-SHOW!!" Robbie then beat the living hell out of Daniels by hitting a Ven-Detonator on Daniels as the crowd goes nuts. Robbie then told Daniels that he wasn't a great General Manager so decided to tell him "I'm not such a great GM, huh? Well fine, pal... I QUIT!!!" Robbie then leaves the ring as the crowd chants his name. *3. As Power was gonna hit the Exodus on Speedy, the Co-New Breed Champions, Devan Dubian & Chris Hessian came in the ring and attack both Power & Speedy with steel chairs. Dubian & Hessian continues the attack on both men with multiple chair shots until they hit Shooting Star Presses on both men then KO'd them by giving Power a Powerbomb onto the chairs and a wicked bell shot onto Speedy. Devan and Hessian roll outside of the ring with both evil smiles on their faces, while the EAW Medical staff comes down to tend both Speedy and Power. *5. After HBB saves RRS from Impact's Walls of Jericho, the two were staring down until RRS told HBB to "Do it!" as HBB looks confused about what RRS says to him. But then HBB hit not 1, not 2, not 3, but 4 Superkicks. RRS went down and was KO'd as HBB went for the pin but seem very confused about what happened as he hooks RRS's leg. The ref counts to three as the crowd was silenced in confusion and shock. HBB's music hits, as he slowly exits the ring, watching RRS lay in the ring as he walks back up the ramp, confused. The camera fades in on RRS, laying in the ring, eyes closed, as the crowd remains silenced. 5 on 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Results Miscellaneous *The Mysterious "Him" who came in the arena riding a motorcycle later revealed as KEVIN DEVASTATION!!!!! It was also revealed that Kevin was the one that attacks John Alloy on the last Dynasty. The reason why Kevin attack Alloy because Kevin thought that EAW wasn't big enough for both him and Jon Alloy. Kevin then ask Alloy to come out right now so Kevin can give him the most hideous beating he'll ever have in his life. Alloy walks out to the stage, noticeably without his Titanium Bat, as he gazes into Kevin Devastation's eyes and has the look of complete rage on his face. Alloy, after walking quickly down the ramp without fear slides into the ring and collides with Kevin Devastation. The two traded blows and raising hell on one another as the crowd goes nuts for the massive brawl between Devastation and Alloy. The two continue to brawl throughout ringside and use weapons including a steel chain and Baseball Bat. The brawl ended when Kevin hits the "Outlawed" Powerbomb (Last Ride Powerbomb) on Alloy through the Announcers' Table! Kevin stands over the battered John Alloy for 15-20 seconds, who was stirring and was in a world of pain, as Devastation drools over his destruction. Devastation's music hits, as he slowly walks around ringside to the ramp. But out of nowhere, Jon Alloy is already on his feet and quickly limping after Kevin, who was on the ramp! And as KD's music stops, he gets Alloy's attention as Alloy is at the bottom of the ramp, limping towards KD!! Devastation, with a face shocked by John Alloy's persistence, walks down the ramp, and as Alloy swings towards KD, KD connects the boot into Alloy's gut and connects with the "Outlawed" Powerbomb sending Alloy into the Metal Ramp!!! Kevin Devastation's music continues, as he turns around smirking and walks up the ramp. Eric Darkthrone has walked out through the back, as John Alloy was laid out on the ramp, and has not moved even once EMT's are rushed down to the ramp with a stretcher and aboard, as medics begin checking Alloy's vitals and get him situated out of the arena. John Alloy then being stretchered off, as he receives a standing ovation from the audience, and is wheeled off from the side of the ramp, eventually leaving through the Exit Doors. *SG1 was pissed of Ross Shackleford & Mr. CT not winning the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships #1 Contendership. SG1 continues to scream her head off even RFT and Storm Lighting try to calm her down but no prevail. So she calms down, Cameron was standing at the doorway, and she walks up to SG1 but SG1's enforcer Carrie steps in the way but SG1 told Carrie that it was all right. The reason why Cameron was there because she decided to join The Cavalry due to an offer that SG1 gave her on the last Dynasty and SG1 was happy about it and in return, SG1 gave up her spot in the Vixens Championship match @ Pain For Pride. *StarrStan told Dubian and Chris Hessian to make more statements and more of an impact around here to get respect in the business as the two thought one way to make a hell of a statement here in EAW. *Mr. DEDEDE rallies his troops and discusses their strategy for their big important Elimination Tag Match against Team Banks. *As Alexander Da Vinci was walking to the ring, Extreme Enigma walks up to him, grabs him by the arm as Da Vinci turns and stares face to face with Enigma. EE was pissed of what Da Vinci did to him on an earlier episode of Dynasty leading up to the event and EE will get his revenge on Da Vinci on the next episode of Dynasty. Da Vinci thought it was bullshit to him but EE reminded him if he touches him, Da Vinci gets arrested and his EAW Contract will be terminated on the spot. EE says several more words to Da Vinci as Da Vinci stares at Enigma murderously, as EE stares back angrily, but Da Vinci turns around and walks off. *A promo of Mister K's return to EAW aired during the event. *Robbie V was seen leaving the arena until he stopped by Max A. Million. Million asks him why Robbie chooses the loser of tonight's main event rather than the winner of the Triple Threat match to face him at Pain For Pride. Robbie answers Million because he wants the loser to face him as a form of punishment for their loss tonight and he's eager to face whoever stands in front of him as an opposition. He was also stated that whoever loses tonight's match and whatever history he has with him, all that's going to matter is that the person he'll face is the only person standing in the way of his long-journeyed reign as World Champion. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011